


А давай?..

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Стихотворение-реакция на повальное количество дезфиков по беллдому





	А давай?..

\- А давай тебя застрелим?  
\- Что? Зачем? Постой-постой!  
\- Или группой отымеем –  
В грязь опустим с головой?  
Может, просто на наркотик  
Стоит подсадить тебя?  
И ты дашь любому в ротик!  
Что? Мы пишем все любя!  
\- Подождите, что я сделал?  
Я же песни вам писал!  
\- Ну, нашел большое дело –  
Написал и отсосал!  
И вообще, не спорь, малышка,  
Сутинерши говорят.  
Не раздвинешь ножки – крышка.  
Мы опустим ниже пят.  
\- Ну, откуда столько злобы,  
Столько ненависти? Мрак!  
\- Эй, вы, двое, ну-ка в оба!  
Сцена траха в позе «рак».  
Ну, а ты что так спокоен?  
Может, думал, в флафф попал?  
Ты такого недостоин,  
И пониже ты упал.  
\- Подождите, кровь? Порезы?  
Мы же дружим столько лет!  
Он не мог меня зарезать!  
\- Не тебе решать, скелет.  
Поножовщина случилась  
Из-за грамма наркоты.  
Или глупость приключилась  
С передозом кислоты?  
Мы пока что не решили,  
Как конкретно вас убьем –  
Скучно это «жили-были»,  
Лучше кровью все зальем!  
\- Мы вам чем-то помешали,  
Раз пытаетесь убить?  
\- Мы вам фики посвящаем  
И стараемся любить!  
\- Что-то не припомню смерти  
В дефиниции любви...  
\- Как хотим, так вами вертим,  
Хоть реви, хоть не реви.  
Дальше сцены вы читали?  
\- Ты насилуешь меня...  
\- Говоря «люблю», видали?  
\- Это просто проза дня...  
\- Не понять вам наши муки!  
Мы рыдаем над главой!  
\- В окровавленные руки  
Я даюсь... Я что, больной?!  
Я прощаю и целую,  
Говорю, что я люблю?!  
\- Над тобой стою, любуюсь?..  
Можно выйду?.. поблюю?  
\- Вы еще не все читали!  
Там, в запасе, еще есть.  
Ух, мы так там издевались,  
Что насилия – не счесть...

Способ этот очень странный,  
Чтобы выразить любовь.  
Очень уж он негуманный,  
Раз пускаете вы кровь...


End file.
